Valkyrie in trouble
by goth girl and prince kasper
Summary: Valkyrie goes drinking gets caught by skulduggery he spanks her


Skulduggery pleasant

The music was raining down I felt so good so alive unlike skulduggery that is thank god he doesn't know what I'm doing but back to the story in hand it's only been two days after my eighteenth birthday and pandoria somehow didn't stop me from getting in intoxicated luckily I haven't thrown up yet. "Val" pandoria said rushing up from the nightclub to comfort her drunken friend her tattoos swarming with the Adrenaline she had just experienced "come and let's get you sobered up" pandoria said without enthusiasm.

They got into a cab which smelled of sweat and alcohol it was amazing Gordon edgerlys estate please pandoria said. No shouted Valkyrie. "Take us to cemetery road". 'Your call' the cab driver said. Valkyrie no we need to soberer you up. Not get scolded by skulduggery pandoria said. "Chill panny" Valkyrie said in a slurred tone. "Skelly isn't even going to be there" said Valkyrie. But before pandoria could say another word the cab was already pulling of the street onto the main road destination cemetery road.

30 minutes later they were pulling aside the hill pandoria paid the taxi driver and then reluctantly carried Valkyrie up the hill after she passed out when Valkyrie regained consciousness they were already up the hill and pandoria was gasping for air they didn't even notice the Bentley parked out outside or the van they got to the door and Valkyrie got out the key that she had taken of skulduggery the key fitted in the lock beautifully she opened without even one squeak pandoria guided Valkyrie to her bed then she finally noticed the light on in the kitchen with the table that ghastly Erskine and skulduggery were sitting they were talking but hadn't noticed them they still had a chance the rest of the house was so dark pandoria whispered to Valkyrie be quiet. It was all working out until Valkyrie shouted "WHAT".

And that's when she saw all three men rise skulduggery instructed ghastly to switch on the light while he and ravel went straight forward just before skulduggery was about to shoot the lights flickered on and Valkyrie must have notice how there was a skeleton wearing an exquisite suit pointing a gun at her because all pandoria could hear next was Valkyrie screaming in her ear.

"Valkyrie Pandoria what are you doing here?" skulduggery asked. "Hey" was all pandoria could say Before Valkyrie threw up on skulduggery's shoes. "Oh I see" he said looking down at what once was a nice pair of shoes. later that night pandoria was asleep on the sofa her tattoos imitating on her face Erskine was making a pot of coffee how very him ghastly and skulduggery were now just looking at Valkyrie sitting at the table. Like they were waiting for something to jump out at them and shout boo.

"I'm sorry" Valkyrie apologised. "You should be" skulduggery said in a stern voice. "What were you thinking" ghastly said adding to the discussion. "I don't know I'm sorry" Valkyrie whispered and lowered her eyes her face burning skulduggery sighed and leaned forward in his chair his eye sockets aimed straight at Valkyrie but her head was still down so he grasped her chin with two of his slender fingers lifted her head until she was looking straight at him moved his jaw to her ear and whispered "if you ever do anything like that again you will _not_ like the consequences" he lightly pushed Valkyries head back so she could look at him "do I make myself clear" Valkyrie nodded "I want a verbal answer miss Cain" Valkyries eyes were burning holes on skulduggery but she complied none the less "yes Mr pleasant I understand"

Erskine had finish make the coffee and came over to Valkyrie and placed a mug on the table in front of her "this should help" he said she nodded her thanks and lifted the mug to her lips it was hot but nice and it definitely helped until till she heard "Valkyrie" she looked up into the eye sockets of a still angry skeleton "bed now" she did not protest got up said goodnight and left but while she was walking up the stairs that led to her bedroom an idea struck her.

Skulduggery looked up from the paper he was reading and thought that it seemed way to quiet for it to be normal "what's wrong?" asked ghastly a confused look on his face. "Skulduggery are you okay" now it was Erskine asking the questions finally skulduggery came out of his trance "I'm going to check on Valkyrie" and rose to his feet striding past the confused grand mage and elder skulduggerys fists were clenched as he not so gracefully climbed the stair case when he reached Valkyries bedroom door he froze counted to ten wrapped his hand around the shiny gold door knob and twisted he pushed but the door did not move he was getting angry again this time he used his shoulder to slam into wooden door and this time it gave way splinter of wood projecting everywhere taking every step in his stride he didn't even notice the trip wire he had just set off his eye less sockets scanned the room noticing the open window but before he could take another step forward a loud ding sounded of and that's when the bucket fell on his head

The first thing the angry skeleton noticed was that there was suddenly green jelly sliding down his hat the second thing was that while Valkyrie might be very gifted at being a detective she was terrible at hiding

Skulduggerys sockets examined the room looking for a sign of his mischievous partner his sockets were suddenly drawn to a black leather encased boot wiggling around under Valkyries bed it seemed that Valkyrie had not noticed him he crept up to the boot


End file.
